1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to pre-charged pneumatic airguns. More specifically, the present invention relates to a degassing tool for exhausting a pressurized fluid from a reservoir contained on a pre-charged pneumatic airgun and used to fire the pre-charged pneumatic airgun.
2. Description of Related Art
Pre-charged pneumatic airguns are generally known in the art. Such guns utilize a compressed fluid, often compressed air, to propel pellets from a gun. One type of pre-charged pneumatic airgun that is known utilizes a reservoir of the compressed fluid that is in some way fixed to the gun to provide a steady supply of compressed fluid. Over time, and especially with repeated use, the fluid contained within the reservoir will begin to dissipate, until the gun ceases to function properly. The reservoir must then be replaced or preferably recharged.
Several variations of pre-charged pneumatic airguns exist, and they operate with many different sorts of compressed fluids. For example, compressed gases such as CO2, nitrogen, and high pressure air are known, as are liquid propellants, and assorted mixtures. However, many of today's guns are designed to be operable using more than one of these compressed fluids, for example, depending upon the desired firing characteristics. It may be desirable to alternate between fluids, for example, from use to use of the pre-charged pneumatic airgun. In such cases, it is desirable, and often times vital, that any compressed fluid contained in the reservoir be expelled from the reservoir before filling the reservoir with a new compressed fluid. If the reservoir is to be removed and replaced with a new reservoir, it is likewise desirable that all of the compressed fluid be exhausted from the reservoir prior to removing the reservoir.
Conventionally, expelling the compressed fluid from the reservoir involves repeatedly firing the gun without ammunition to expel all the pressurized fluid in the reservoir. However, this can be time consuming and can cause undue stress to the components of the gun.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method for exhausting a compressed fluid from a reservoir of a pre-charged pneumatic airgun. There also is a need in the art for a degassing tool capable of quickly and effectively exhausting the contents of the reservoir without additional strain and stress on the components comprising the gun.